battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallian Republic
The Third Gallian Republic is the official and legitimate successor to the Gallian Empire. The Republic seeks only to carry on the light of legacy that the Empire has once stood for: Unity and loyalty to the country. United together in brotherhood, the Republic seeks to use our strength for the greater good of the human race, unlike the Provisional Government, who sought only their own betterment at the cost of others. Leadership *Chancellor/''Chancelier'' Lucille Georgette Asquith *Deputy Chancellor/''Chancelier adjoint'' Frederick Hamilton Parker The Cabinet *Department of State Affairs/''Département d'État'' **Secretary of State/''Secrétaire d'État'' Andrew Phillips *Department of the Treasury/''Département du Trésor'' **Secretary of the Treasury/''Secrétaire du Trésor'' Veronica Hale *Department of Defence/''Département de l'défense'' **Secretary of Defence/''Secrétaire de l'Défense'' Douglas Edwards *Department for Foreign Affairs/''Département des affaires étrangères'' **Secretary of Foreign Affairs/''Ministère des Affaires étrangères'' Maximilian Christopher Morris *Department for Science/''Département de science'' **Secretary of Science/''Secrétaire de Science'' Stanley Walker *Department of Justice/''Ministère de l'Justice'' **Secretary of Justice/''Ministère de l'Justice'' Cornelius Stuart-Hawthorne *Department for Labour/''Département du travail'' **Secretary of Labour/''Secrétaire du Travail'' Emilia Gallagher Army of the Republic Republican Army= *Field Marshal/''Maréchal'' Arthur Kingsley *General/''Général'' TBA *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' TBA |-|Republican Navy= *Fleet Admiral/''Amiral de la flotte'' Alexander Blythe *Admiral/''Amiral'' TBA *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Amiral'' TBA *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' TBA |-|Republican Air Force= *Field Marshal/''Maréchal'' Brandon Gardner *General/''Général'' TBA Territory *Earth **Gallia (Population: 328,503,920) (Capital: Wittenham) ***Ellis-Philips Shipyard Complex, Covington-Morecambe, Northhampton (Superfactory, Aerospace Ships) **New Belkan (Population: 51,754,570) (Regional Capital: New Belka, Emmelningen) **East Armadia (Population: 34,854,680) (Regional Capital: Farindon, Stratdown) *Mars **New Gallia (Population: 78,460,520) (Regional Capital: New Manchester, MC-05) ***Gallian Aerospace Consortium, Bytham-Rotherham, MC-06 (Superfactory, Aerospace Ships) *Sol System **20000 Varuna (Population: 836,750) ***Base Odysseus (Superfactory, Aerospace Ships) **38628 Huya (Population: 167,360) Application As of now, applications for the Army of the Republic are currently closed. Technologies General Technologies= |-|Weaponry Technologies= |-|Utility Technologies= Army of the Republic (Armée de la république) The Army of the Republic (French: Armée de la république) is the Gallian Republic's military forces. One of the greatest focuses of the Army is the expansion of the military across all three Services, of which purpose is to mainly defend the Republic from threats. While the Third Civil War and the Protoss attack on Earth might've reduced the entire military to a shadow of what it was once was, the Army of the Republic is still fairly formidable as a fighting force. The Army of the Republic consists of three Services: the Republican Army (French: Armée républicaine), the ground forces component; the Republican Navy (French: Marine républicaine), the surface and aerospace naval component; and the Republican Air Force (French: Force aérienne républicaine), the aerial forces component. There is a smaller sub-Service on these three, though, and that is the Republican Guard (French: Garde républicaine). Any formation bearing the Guard name throughout the three Services are the most elite formations available in the Army of the Republic. The ultimate goal of the Army of the Republic is to lead the Republic into a superpower status once more, so that the Republic can be able to fend off any attacks, whether from foreign states and entities or non-human species from outside the Sol System. Republican Army (Armée républicaine) The ground forces component of the Army of the Republic, and the second largest. Formed from the restructured Ground Warfare Arm of the Provisional Gallian Army, the Republican Army is one of the most crucial components of the Army of the Republic. The Republican Army is in charge of protecting the security and sovereignty of the Republic on land. Equipment Vehicles= FV 861 Centurion II Mk 4.jpg|FV 861 Centurion II Mk 4 Active. FV 863 Centaur.jpg|FV 863 Centaur Mk 2 Active. FV 867 Cougar Mk 1.jpg|FV 867 Cougar Mk 1 Active. FV 874 Coyote Mk 1.jpg|FV 874 Chariot Mk 1 Active. |-|Weapons= RCA MI APAR-15.jpg|APAR-15 Active. Formations Republican Navy (Marine républicaine) The surface and aerospace naval component of the Army of the Republic, and by far the largest. Partly restructured from the amalgamated Naval and Aerospace Warfare Arm of the Provisional Gallian Army, the Republican Navy is the Army of the Republic's means of projection of naval power wherever the Republic is at. Currently, most of the Navy is in a state of disrepair due to neglect, and most of the ships may need to be scrapped. Equipment Battleships= SMS Königsberg 1.jpg|''Empire''-class Dreadnought An antiquated dreadnought, built just before WWI, it is armed with 18 46cm guns in 6 turrets, and a fairly large engine. With its less advanced engines, it has a speed of 185 knots, partly due to its odd hull. Nevertheless, it is still a reliable ship. HMS Incomparable.jpg|''Crowne''-class Dreadnought Based off the British Incomparable-class, they have 9 51cm guns, mounted on a reliably-designed hull. It used to have a very thin armor that can be penetrated by even the smallest destroyer gun. However, it is now refitted with battleship-grade armor, making it a very capable ship. Arsenalschiff.jpg|''Daedalus''-class Arsenal Ship Derived from the "Arsenal Ship" class of battleship, it has a total number of 1312 missiles, including VLS missiles and anti-ship missiles, and a large battery of both anti-aircraft and anti-missile guns. One of these are enough to deter anything short of an entire surface fleet. HMS Duke of Greybank.jpg|''Duke of Greybank''-class Dreadnought TBA HMS Monarch.jpg|''Monarch''-class Battleship The first battleship of the IGN dedicated to being a command ship, it boasts many control centers where a commander can control a whole fleet, including its ships, its planes, and a massive supercomputer which controls all the weapons in the ship. In addition to that, it also has 10 53cm guns in 5 turrets, many secondary guns, a large AA suite, 2 helipads for SAR. It is also notable for being the first fully nuclear-powered ship, which gives the ship a fast 194.6 knots of speed. HMS Bellerophon.jpg|''Bellerophon''-class Battleship The second command ship of the IGN, it features the control centers from the Monarch, only enlarged a bit for more space inside them. It has a helipad which has a small hangar for a helicopter underneath. It also packs quite a hefty broadside, totaling 30 46cm barrels in 10 turrets, a lot of 13.3cm secondaries, an impressive AA suite, and 32 tubes of anti-ship missiles. HMS Temeraire.jpg|''Temeraire''-class Superbattleship The flagship of the IGN, it is one of Gallia's largest and most powerful ship yet built. Eschewing speed for sheer firepower, it features 48 46cm barrels in 16 turrets, quite a large secondary battery, and a smaller but still impressive AA battery. It is also notable for being close to stealthy, with its various antennas hidden inside the hull and superstructure. Despite all these features, it could go 194.4 knots. HMGS Kingsbridge.jpg|''Kingsbridge''-class Battleship HMGS Poltergeist.jpg|''Poltergeist''-class Battleship It didn't look like it at all...jpg|''Scipion''-class Dreadnought TBA - TEMPORARY PICTURE HMGS Marlborough.jpg|''Marlborough''-class Battleship An upgraded version of the Marlborough-class battleship, its 53 cm guns were replaced with 56 cm guns, its old missiles were replaced with newer and better missiles, the helipad was moved to a new position, its AA suite was made larger, several 105cm DP railguns were added, and many short-range rocket launchers were added, along with a few tweaks to its hull, in order for it to be tougher. HMGS Bridgeport.jpg|''Bridgeport''-class Battlecarrier A modified version of the refitted Marlborough-class battleship, its armament is mostly the same, save the two 56 cm guns removed from the back, and the addition of a flight deck on its place. The flight deck is capable of landing 20 Rapier jets, and can also launch and land planes at the same time, due to its angled deck. HMGS Indefiable uber refit.jpg|''Indefiable''-class Battleship Designed to mount as many guns as possible on a fast hull, the Indefiable manages to do it, and do it it does nicely. Armed with 12 56 cm guns and several MK 45s, it can demolish smaller surface ships of its kind, and also manage to run away from a fight, with its 194.4 kn speed. |-|Battlecruisers= HMS Hood (1991 Refit) 1.jpg|''Admiral''-class Battlecruiser Based off the HMS Hood which visited Kingsbridge in 1931, it was constructed under the orders of the Grand Admiral at that time. This is a refitted version, with 12 40cm guns in 4 turrets, a large secondary battery, a large AA installation, a helipad astern, and a complex VLS system. HMS Hood (2018 Refit) 1.jpg|''Sentinel''-class Battlecruiser A subclass of the Admiral-class, it is armed the same as the class it was based off. However, the secondary armament was replaced with a very powerful gun system, its AA was replaced with a new CIWS. A prototype retractable EW system was also installed, allowing it to jam electronical devices of enemies. HMGS Princess Royal.jpg|''Princess Royal''-class battlecruiser A highly upgraded version of the old Princess Royal-class dreadnoughts, its 53cm guns are replaced with triple-barrel 56cm guns, several anti-ship missiles are added, a helipad is added, several 105cm railguns are added, the AA suite is entirely replaced with AA railguns, its radar system is improved, and its hull is slightly modified to be more hydrodynamic, allowing it to reach speeds of 194.5kn. |-|Super Warships= Thinness V1.jpg|''Constitution''-class Battlecarrier TBA HMGS Aphrodite.jpg|''Aphrodite''-class Superbattleship The first in a series of large surface battleships, it is armed with 54 204cm railguns, many AA railguns, and some 10.5cm guns on each end. It is also armed with 42 MCMs. With 1.95 M toughness, it is Gallia's most powerful and toughest ship yet. It is commonly escorted by 4 Constitution''s. HMGS Ghost.jpg|''Ghost-class Superwarship HMGS Phantom.jpg|''Phantom''-class Superwarship HMGS Wraith.jpg|''Cobra''-class Superwarship HMGS Amphitrite.jpg|''Amphitrite''-class assault platform Designed as the mainstay of coastal invasion operations, the Amphitrite is designed to be basically almost immune to everything smaller than a 204cm shell. Armed with 48 MCMs, more than 100 204cm railguns, 4 doomsday weapons, AA railguns, and 4 14in artillery platforms, the Amphitrite is designed to deal with enemies on sea and land effectively. |-|Carriers= Flughafen 1.jpg|MK I Richmond-class Air Base An air base utilizing the armored ring concept, its armored ring allows it to take a lot of punishment compared to other air bases. It also has a massive airwing of 210 planes, and has 24 40cm guns in 8 turrets, a bunch of oxygen torpedoes, and some MK45s for self defense. Totally not Nuclear Option.jpg|''Infallible''-class Aircraft Carrier The first nuclear-powered aircraft carrier of the Navy, it carries a large air wing of 101 R-45 Rapier''s, a bunch of choppers, and has additional space for more planes inside its enormous hangar. Its hull is also tough, able to take a lot of punishment, and it can also destroy various vessels with its railguns. Birmingham 2.0.jpg|''Invincible-class Aircraft Carrier A massively refitted Birmingham-class carrier, it was made literally unrecognizable from the Birmingham-classes she was refitted from, it now sports a larger hangar, a completely redesigned engine, and a helicopter hangar. The only recognizable part of it can be seen in the hull. HMGS Barfleur.jpg|''Barfleur''-class Aircraft Carrier A successor to the aging Infallible-class, it carries 100 Rapier''s on deck, with additional space for 90 underneath. It features advanced radar and missile technology, keeping it up to date with other navies' aircraft carriers. It is armed with several 5 in railguns, which allows it to fight weaker ships. It also utilizes a nuclear fusion engine, allowing it to reach high speeds. |-|Cruisers= HMGS Delphinium.jpg|''Delphinium-class Cruiser The first dedicated cruiser class, the Delphinium packs a lot of firepower within a highly compact hull. Armed with 4 56 cm guns, several 13.3 cm DP lasers, rocket launchers, VLS and missile launchers, it can destroy small ships quite instantly. Powered by a nuclear fusion engine which gives it a speed of 194.5 kn, it could outrun most ships. However, it has low toughness, so it mostly relies on its agility for protection. HMGS Highflyer.jpg|''Highflyer''-class AA Cruiser A variant of the Delphinium-class, the Highflyer is a specialized AA cruiser. Armed with a lot of AA railguns in place of the 56 cm guns and the rocket launchers, but still keeping the DP guns, one of these provides a lot of AA protection to its surroundings. Coupled with the Titan aerospace frigates, they create an impenetrable area against any kind of planes. |-|Destroyers= HMS Coldharbour.jpg|''Coldharbour''-class Destroyer TBA HMGS Lancaster.jpg|''Lancaster''-class Destroyer TBA |-|Small Boats= HMGS PT-1 Interceptor.jpg|''PT-1 Interceptor''-class Patrol Boat Serving the role of patrol boat and ultralight cruiser, the Interceptor has a fairly good array of weapons for all-around duty. It has a primary armament of 5 in railguns, along with some AA railguns, several anti-ship missiles, 4 triple torpedo launchers, and a complex radar system allowing it to spot threats from more than 150 km away. All of these are mounted on a hull capable of acheiving 194.8 knots. GRS Elise.jpg|GRS Elise-class Frigate Historically the first flagship of Gallia, it was built around the early 18th century at the Kingdom of Arcadia. It changed owners many times until it was found by Gallian revolutionaries on the mid 19th century. It then went through a massive refit, being completely steel-plated, its cannons replaced with rifled cannons, some heavy mortars were added, and a ram that can easily cut through ships was also added. Although long since decommissioned, the Elise is still a fair seaworthy vessel, commonly used in parades. |-|Submarines= HMS Chadwick.jpg|''Chadwick''-class Submarine TBA HMGS Gladiator.jpg|''Gladiator''-class Attack Submarine Designed to supplement the Chadwick-class, the Gladiator is faster than the Chadwick, but it carries less oxygen torpedoes, but it makes up with its 240 VLS. |-|Aerospace= Green screen of death.jpg|''Arion''-class Light Cruiser The finished version of the FSX-CC07 prototype, it still retains the same amount of 204 cm guns, except for the last four, which has been repositioned. In addition, it has a horizontal MCM launch system, with a total of 48 added to the ship. In addition, it also has a railgun system embedded in the ship, a few anti-ship missiles, and also has flares and AA railguns as air defense. Dione-class.jpg|''Dione''-class Battleship Used to be the UAC Hammerfell, an Augustus-class battleship, it crashed down the mountain due to an error with the slipspace drive, disabling most of the advanced UAC technology. It is mostly the same as the Augustus-class battleship, with the sail gun placement, and the MCMs, except of the replacement of the 204 cm guns with 204 cm railguns, and two temporary rotary railguns where the MK-6 MACs were used to be placed. USD-Pak 30/40D.jpg|''Empress' Orb-''class Battleship Originally the USD-Pak 30/40 D, two were purchased from the UAC. It is a glass cannon; with a low toughness of 1.4 million, but tons of guns. HMGS Artemis.jpg|''Artemis''-class Heavy Cruiser The second of a series of ships for a massive rearmament program, the Artemis is a very capable and versatile cruiser, able to shred smaller ships into pieces with its 204 cm railguns, protect itself from waves of aircraft with its numerous AA railguns, and is also fairly tough, with 800k toughness and has a hollow hull. HMGS Athena.jpg|''Athena''-class Superfortress The first Gallian aerospace ship that exceeds the 3 million mark, the Athena is a great masterpiece of Gallian engineering. Carrying 144 204 cm railguns, 96 MCMs, and 4 Devastators, it is a great foe to fight due to its toughness. The ship's design is based off the Queen from HYDRAXIS. HMGS Demeter.jpg|''Demeter''-class Battleship The first mass-produceable aerospace ship of Gallia, the Demeter is designed to destroy other ships before getting destroyed. Armed with 132 204 cm railguns, AA, and 10.5 cm railguns, it is something that can destroy other aerospace ships quickly. However, it has a low toughness of 1.2 million GJ, mainly due to its thin design and its hollow hull. HMGS Hera.jpg|''Hera''-class Superbattleship Overall, the largest and most powerful ship in Gallia, and one of the toughest ships in the world, it is the flagship of the whole Gallian fleet. Armed with 114 204 cm railguns, 32 MCMs, a massive thruster system, and a slot on which to add a plane launcher or MACs; all built on a hollow hull with 3.4 million GJ. It also features several 10.5 cm railguns, AA railguns, and an ejectable control bridge. HMGS Eos.jpg|''Eos''-class Battleship Designed to fill the toughness gap between the Demeter and the Dione, the Eos does the job quite nicely. With 52 204 cm railguns, 2 Devastators, 70 MCMs, many AA railguns, and many secondary batteries; mounted on a hollow hull of 1.6 million GJ. It is also fitted with the same thruster system as the Hera, allowing it to achieve great speed. HMGS Eirenne.jpg|''Eirenne''-class Heavy Transport Ship Designed to be used for carrying enormous amounts of cargo, the Eirenne is made to do that very efficiently. Capable of achieving 525mph on vacuum, it can deliver supplies quickly. It is also designed to be a literal fleet carrier, capable of carrying several standard-sized ships inside its hull. Due to the dangers of trading, it is designed to be fairly tough, with a toughness of 1.3M GJ. It carries a few 204 cm railguns and several 55in guns. HMGS Hecate.jpg|''Hecate''-class Superbattleship The first Gallian warship fitted with prototype lasers, the Hecate is a great ship. Armed to the teeth with 40 MCMs, 112 lasers, and several railgun secondaries, including AA, on a hollow-hulled ship with 3.15 M GJ, it is a worth competitor against some superships of other navies. HMGS Hestia.jpg|''Hestia''-class Cruiser Made to supplement the Arion, the Hestia is made for more of a support role. Armed with 15 204 cm lasers, 64 MCM launchers, along with lots of secondaries, including 10.5 cm railguns and point defense lasers, it does the job quite well. I gave BSC to my classmate, and this is what he made.jpg|''HELIOS''-class Killsat TBA HMGS Gaia... also rhymes with Gallia.jpg|''Gaia''-class Superbattleship The fourth class of superships owned by Gallia, the Gaia is a step above Hecate, and is also one of the most heavily armed ships of Gallia. Sporting 125 204 cm lasers as its primary weapon; 70 MCM launchers; dozens of 10.5 cm railguns, AA railguns, and point defense lasers; 2 slots for MACs; and a toughness of 3.2 million GJ, the Gaia is a great balance of toughness and firepower. The Titan, because why not?.jpg|''Titan''-class Light Frigate A flying ship designed in the 1990s; back at the time, it would have been designated as an AA frigate, but lack of technology stopped this. With its 21 AA railguns, and several point defense lasers attached on its sides, this ship can destroy large amounts of enemy planes by itself. Once clustered, these ships will form an impenetrable AA defense, and can shred entire air wings into pieces. HMGS Iris.jpg|''Iris''-class Supercarrier Both Gallia's first aerospace carrier and supercarrier, the Iris is a very capable ship. Armed with 142 204 cm lasers, 64 MCM launchers, an ability to carry about 150 Rapier''s or ''Cutlass''es, and 10 catapults for launching these planes. It is also a tough ship, with a toughness of 3.2 million GJ, almost the same as the ship that came before it, ''Gaia, and also allowing it to withstand huge amounts of damage for a carrier. HMGS Nike.jpg|''Nike''-class Battleship Designed to fill up the toughness gap between the Dione and the large capital ships, the Nike has managed to do just that, with astounding efficiency. Armed with 111 204 cm medium lasers, 76 MCM launchers, several railgun secondaries and point-defense lasers, and 2 Devastators, mounted on a 2.6 million GJ toughness hull. It is designed to almost have the strength of the capital ships, while being considerably easier to build than them. Four of these will be given to any Gallian admiral for their use. HMGS Persephone.jpg|''Persephone''-class Battleship Designed to fill the gap between the Eos and the Dione, the Persephone manages to do it quite nicely. Armed with 58 medium lasers, 2 heavy lasers, several 56 cm railguns, several 10.5 cm railguns, AA, and 100 MCM launchers, it can devastate smaller aerospace ships. In order to make up for its lack of armament compared to the Dione, it is armed with a prototype superlaser with the power of 1,600 medium lasers. It has a toughness of 2 mil GJ with a hollow hull. UD-C97 Phantasm.jpg|''Phantasm''-class Battleship A prototype battleship discovered in an abandoned New Belkan factory, the Phantasm, upon closer inspection, proved to be a ship to be feared. Featuring a strange design resembling the Narada, it has 144 medium lasers, 1.7 million GJ toughness on paper, with a higher actual estimate. Its centerpiece is a large superlaser capable of tremendous damage. HMGS Argus.jpg|''Argus''-class Heavy Frigate Based off the Dux and Somnus classes of ships from Delusion, the Argus combines the best of both ships into one package. Featuring large amounts of AA, a massive communications array, and a large EW device that could disable enemy systems, it will soon form a vital part in Gallian tactics. It is also armed with 2 medium lasers for self defense, and a device which can identify ships. HMGS Mayflower.jpg|''Mayflower''-class Heavy Frigate Designed to be the new main ship of Gallia, the Mayflower is designed to be an all-around ship, made to be used for scouting, building, mining, and other things. It has 3 medium lasers, 12 MCM launchers, and AA defense to defend itself. While not deadly on its own, it will be commonly seen in swarms. Sigma Aeon.jpg|''Rhea''-class Battleship Also known as the Sigma Aeon, this feared ship also saw service in Delusion, HYDRAXIS, and other navies. It has about 126 medium lasers, 2 heavy lasers, and high toughness. It has its roots back to the ORDER Aeon, one of the Order Trio aerospace ships. Delta Freedom.jpg|''Selene''-class Battleship Also known as the Delta Freedom, this ship also saw service in Delusion, HYDRAXIS, and other navies. It has about 82 medium lasers, 6 heavy lasers, and high toughness. It also has its roots back to the ORDER Freedom, also one of the Order Trio aerospace ships. Rook 2.jpg|''Themis''-class Aerospace Fortress TBA Basileus-class.jpg|''Resolution''-class Heavy Cruiser TBA Psycho III.jpg|''Millennium''-class Heavy Cruiser TBA Formations TBA Republican Air Force (Force aérienne républicaine) The air forces of the Army of the Republic, and the smallest. Reorganised from the Air Warfare Arm of the Provisional Gallian Army, the Republican Air Force is in charge of defending the sovereign airspace of the Republic. It mostly consists of equipment from the Imperial Air Service. Equipment AH-74 Valkyrie.jpg|''Valkyrie'' AH1 Active. Vulture-class dropship.jpg|''Vulture'' AHC1 Active. Sabre-class fighter.png|''Sabre'' FGR4 Active. Formations News and Announcements TBA Category:Nations/Navies